The gas measuring apparatus includes a breath diagnostic apparatus and so on. In a breath diagnostic apparatus, a breath gas is measured. Based on the result of this measurement, prevention and early detection of diseases are facilitated. In the breath diagnostic apparatus, it has been desired to obtain high-precision measurement results.